Will feelings be reveled?
by Jayde Horan
Summary: the my babysitters a vampires gangs balloon crash lands on the island of kingkow and they play a game of truth or dare with mikayla, brady and boomer! rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own pair of kings or my baby-sitters a vampire**

**Ethan's POV**

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We all screamed as we came crashing down on an island and hit the ground with a thud! I look around me to find everyone with shocked faces.

Ethan? I hear Sarah question

I go over to her and embrace her in a tight warm hug and she hugs back, I like that feeling of her hugging me.

**Sarah's POV **

Ethan hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe but I ignored it and hugged him back I really liked that warm feeling that came to me whenever we touched.

Then out of the blue came a man with a big sword

He then asked what we were doing here and if we were ok

We crash landed here and don't know anything about this place we were going to see my family on another island but our balloon got struck by lightning and we crash landed here I answered

I understand but why were you flying in these weather conditions anyways? He replied to me

Well I really wanted to get there today because there are heavier storms on their way.

Then I see movement in the bushes and two teenage boys and a teenaged girl step out they have a discussion with the man with the big sword and then he focuses back to us "ok well the weather isn't going to get any better for a least a week or two so you could stay here until it's better and we fix your balloon.

**Later that day- in the castle**

Wow I hear Erica state this place is huge and amazing I would kill to live in a place like this!

Yes it is very big I would like to introduce you to the twin kings of this island Brady and boomer and my daughter mikayla

Mikayla, Brady and boomer I would like to introduce you to Sarah, Ethan, benny and Erica replies mason (big sword man) and I am mason, he states lastly.

Nice to meet you we all say to them

Nice to meet you to and welcome they reply to us.

**That night in the throne room**

**Mikayla's POV**

It's diner time and Brady is just coming down from him and boomers bedroom oh god he looks so cute in those jeans and that t-shirt and to add to his cuteness his wonderful smile and glorious hair

As I sit down Brady comes and sits next to me and boomer sits next to him, on the other side of me sits Erica then across from her is Benny, next to him is Ethan and next to Ethan is Sarah I personally think those two have a thing for each other but just won't admit it!

**Ethan's POV**

After we have finished diner mason comes into the room and tells us where we will be sleeping me and Benny are next to the kings room and Sarah and Erica are sleeping on a matrass on the floor in Mikayla's room.

**Sarah's POV**

Yay we get to stay with mikayla it's only been one day and we are already friends and Ericas managed to be nice to her plus this is extra good because none of their blood smells well normal so I won't have to worry about killing someone with these fangs and I knew if I could hold it in Erica would be the one to do it and strangely enough Ethan's blood doesn't smell good at all I really am starting to wonder if this island changes blood.

**Erica's POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually glad that I'm sharing a room with Mikayla we could stay up till midnight playing truth or dare and maybe even the boys can join us.

Bed time

We were sitting up in our beds getting ready to play truth or dare when I said I would go ask the boys to play and Sarah would go with I while mikayla got into her pj's. while we were near the door I whispered into Sarah ear that we should make Brady kiss mikayla or hug because they could she a connection and they were always staring at each other even though it has only been one day so we went into each of the boys rooms and asked if they would like to join they replied with a yes.

Mikayla's POV

The boys walked in with Erica and Sarah by their sides and I tried not to pay attention to Brady and focused on the others, we all sat down in a circle and started Sarah got asked first and she chose truth Erica then questioned her asking would she rather sleep naked for one night or go to school in her pj's with a bra on the outside and underwear on her head she replied with and EW but said she would rather sleep naked because nobody would see her under the covers then it was her turn to choose someone and she chose me while asking truth or dare I picked dare because I didn't want to act scared especially in front of Brady then I blushed at the dare I was given I was supposed to kiss Brady for five seconds on the lips and I really didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable but leaned in anyways (he was sitting next to me) he also leaned in and our lips touched and my whole body went warm, his lips felt like hot chocolate, so warm and tasted like mint the others were counting down really slowly I tried not to smile once we pulled apart because that kiss was truly amazing.

Later that night – still Mikayla's POV

Ok I pick mikayla boomers voice said to me truth or dare I picked truth and he asked me if I have a little feeling for Brady but just then mason came in and told us we should go to bed because it was 2:00 and we had a big day ahead of us so the boys went to their room while Erica and Sarah went to bed and I crept downstairs for a glass of water while I was drinking I saw Brady and he came up to me and asked what my answer was to the question I pulled him aside to a dark closet about 5m x 5m and told him that I didn't he looked at me with his sad eyes and turned to walk away when I grabbed him and kissed him when I pulled away from him he asked why I did that and I replied I don't have only a little tiny bit of feelings for you I have a lot and have since you asked me to marry you the day you arrived, really he asked all happy and I just replied to him with a kiss and told him goodnight.


	2. Mystery Person!

**Hey guys I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in completely ages but I'm not a good writer and ideas don't come to me easily, First I would like to say that the last bit of chapter one (later that night Mikayla's POV) can you pretend that never happened I'm so sorry but I wrote the chapter late at night and I don't know why I wrote it. Also I'm just quickly going to tell you that Boz won't be in this story yet because I live in Australia and half of the episodes with him haven't happened yet! Now to get on with the story. Oh by the way I don't own pair of kings.**

**Ethan's POV**

I wake up confused only to realize seconds later that we crashed here and we now have to stay for a week or two Benny is still asleep, I hear a crash coming from the throne room so I head down there only to find Sarah. "oh hey Ethan" I hear her say only faintly because I'm in my own little world staring at her beautiful dark hair and wonderful eyes that I always find myself staring into,

What oh hey I replied snapping out of it and asked her what the time was.

Only 10:30am I'm waiting for Mikayla and Erica to get ready we're going shopping.

Just then they walked downstairs, said hi to me and they left after Sarah said bye.

**Brady's POV**

I wake up to a snoring Boomer and look at the time only 11:00 I could've slept in dam! I thought to myself before lazily peeling the covers of and getting out of bed, I slowly trudged downstairs and ordered some banana waffles, a glass of milk and cookies! As I ate I saw Ethan come down and joined me at the table but only ordering a glass of orange juice.

Hey Ethaph whfre arf the girph? I asked with my mouth full of cookies **(Hey Ethan where are the** **girls?)**

He then simply replied they went out shopping

**Benny's POV**

As I start to head downstairs I hear a snoring sound coming from king Boomer and Brady's room and walk over there to find a peacefully sleeping Boomer so I decide to wake him up by scaring him.

I get two symbols and bang them together creating a really loud crashing sound making Boomer nearly jump through the roof screaming his head off.

He then realizes what I did and starts chasing me ending with us both on the ground with twisted back arms.

**(Insert line break here) could someone please tell me how to do it?!**

**Brady's POV**

After our rather late breakfast I suggested that we show Ethan and Benny the dark side I know what you're thinking we will just get ourselves into all sorts of trouble going over there but they need to experience the dangerous risky lives that Boomer and I live.

**Boomer's POV**

We were all heading to the dark side of the island like Brady suggested when we saw the pathway ruined with tree branches covering it and puddles of water, once we got around it all we quickly checked if Benny or Ethan has coconut sunscreen and cheese chips **(forgot what they were called)**

**Ethan's POV**

As we made our way deeper into the jungle we were all distracted by the damage the storm had caused we then looked up and saw someone we thought we would never have to see again.

**Hey guys hope you liked it and sorry again for not updating in ages, Rory will be in the next chapter as well as the mystery person if you know who it is PM me and I will give you a shoutout (if you tell me how) also sorry for not including Brakayla or Ethara in this chapter they will be in future chapters just not all of them, I will also try to remember to update quicker I'm just really busy, btw just wondering who else on here likes One Direction? Cause I LOVE them! Sorry if this is to short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger even though you probably already know who it is anyways,**

**PEACE xx Jayde**


End file.
